Throwing Punches
by Mon FG
Summary: "¿Planean venir más seguido? Entonces deberé pedirles tres cosas. Son fundamentales para aprender artes marciales". "¿Sabes Mikuo? He llegado a la conclusión de que la maestra está loca por ti".


**Throwing Punches**

Advertencias: Quiero practicar desenvolverme en diferentes situaciones a las que estoy acostumbrada. Con esta historia, creo que el romance lo dejo para más tarde. _¿Y si me vuelvo comediante?*_  
Disclaimer: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! Hecho sin fines de lucro.**  
Primera parte, Capítulo #1: **_Puntualidad_

_

* * *

_Entró al local antes que cualquier otra persona, como era su costumbre. Se colocó el uniforme blanco marfil y lo aseguró con la cinta negra que representaba su razonable experiencia en artes marciales. Observó su figura inmóvil en el espejo de pared. En aquél perfecto silencio, ella sonreía. Se encontraba en su lugar favorito de todo el mundo.

Pronto llegó su novio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al reflejo, sonrisa que fue tenuemente respondida por la joven. Él sabía que ella amaba esos momentos de silencio, en los que lo más ruidoso era su respiración, y también sabía que no le agradaría ser él quien termine con esos momentos. Por ello, se dirigió a paso lento a su propio salón para preparar la clase.

Los alumnos tampoco tardaron en llegar, ignorando completamente su paz interior y haciéndose notar con sus estruendosas conversaciones y risas alegres. Ella inspiró profundo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada de esa manera.

Se giró con expresión serena, para encontrarse con sus alumnos alistándose antes de la clase. Ella se hizo notar con una leve reverencia y dio su saludo inicial.

_- Buenos días, clase. _

_- Buenos días, profesora Megurine._

La rutina era simple, a pesar de que había alumnos de varias edades. Un calentamiento previo, luego la presentación de los movimientos, se forman parejas para practicarlos, y por último, una charla de relajación.

Ya estaba iniciando con el calentamiento cuando la concentración de sus inquietos estudiantes fue cruelmente hecha añicos.

_- ¡Te dije que empezaba a las cinco en punto! –_ Chillaba una joven a la par que se quitaba su abrigo y zapatos a la velocidad del rayo.

_- ¡Podías haberme dicho también que debíamos comprar los uniformes!_ – Le respondía su compañero, mientras imitaba sus movimientos y se quejaba en el mismo tono malhumorado.

De pronto ambos callaron al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de la maestra de cabello rosa, en esta ocasión recogido en un rodete de bailarina. Ella los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, gesto que apenas pudieron corresponder por el nerviosismo que la actitud de aquella mujer les producía.

Terminaron de colocarse sus batas y tras una reverencia apresurada, ingresaron al espacio que usualmente se destinaba a las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. La joven maestra, desde el centro de la clase, los perseguía con los ojos hasta que ambos se colocaron en los puestos que creyeron adecuados. Ella no los conocía. Nunca en su vida los había visto antes, esa tonalidad verde llamaba su curiosidad hasta el punto de haber parado la clase unos segundos.

_- Ejem… Continuemos_ – Se dignó a decir luego de un breve momento inspeccionándolos de hito en hito.

Y la clase se desarrolló normalmente, si dejamos de lado lo ruidoso de esos dos invitados de tinte verdoso y voces demasiado fáciles de detectar. También podemos hacer como si las numerosas caídas de las que esos dos fueron partícipes, jamás sucedieron, o que todos los demás alumnos pasaban a prestarles a esos dos más atención que a la propia Luka.

La maestra pensó en ir a hablarles, en aconsejarles sobre el respeto y darles una pequeña lección sobre la disciplina en la clase.

Pero cuando todos los demás se habían ido y sus objetivos estaban atrasándose, como al inicio, no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en su conversación.

_- La maestra… esto… ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ – Preguntó la menor de los dos.

_- ¿Luka-dono?_ – Le respondió el más alto mientras prestaba más atención al empaque de sus pertenencias que a la conversación.

_- Sí, esa. Luka-dono te estaba mirando mucho, Mikuo-kun. Creo que le gustas_ – Concluyó ella en tono juguetón, apuntándole con un dedo en forma de burla.

_- ¿Ella?_ – Le repitió como si recién terminara de entenderlo – _No seas ingenua, Miku. Es mayor de edad… -_ Razonó en voz alta, metido en sus pensamientos.

_- No seas malo_ – Le criticó en broma, siguiendo con su jueguito – _Yo creo que no pasa los veinticinco._

_- A ver, no sé si me entiendes_ – Habló, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos - _¡Es un vejestorio!_

La sensei, convencida de que éste era el momento exacto para hacer su aparición, se dejó ver en el umbral, cerca de la salida principal.

_- Jóvenes _– Los llamó con vos autoritaria, mientras se acercaba a paso ligero con las manos en la espalda.

Ambos se giraron instantáneamente, y Luka pudo distinguir perfectamente quien fue el dueño de las palabras "Mayor", "Edad", y "Vejestorio" por el rojo de su rostro en aquellos momentos. Contuvo una risa para más tarde, y conservó su expresión seria como si nada hubiese pasado. Y los peliverde se esperaban cualquier cosa, tal vez un insulto, una expulsión, una llamada a la policía o peor aún, a sus padres.

_- ¿Planean venir más seguido? – _Preguntó en tono casual, como quien no quiere la cosa.

_- Ehh…_

_- Claro _– Accedió la hermana, mucho más rápida que el mayor_ – Ya nos hemos matriculado con Gackupo-dono._

_- Excelente – _Aprobó Megurine, mirando por la ventana aparentando estar distraída_ – Entonces deberé pedirles tres cosas._

_- No hay problema, Luka-dono – _Concedió con determinación la jovencita con apariencia de ser quinceañera.

_- La primera es la puntualidad._

_- Créame que vendremos pocos minutos después que usted._

_- Constancia… – _Le pidió casi instantáneamente.

_- Puedo asegurarle que nos verá hasta en su sopa _– Le aseguró la peliverde, mientras su hermano seguía mudo.

_- Y por último, pero no menos importante, respeto… _- Finalizó la maestra, mirando exclusivamente al más alto, quien en aquellos momentos deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, ser absorbido por la tierra _– Después de todo – _Continuó mientras su cintura era rodeada por los musculosos brazos de un hombre cuyo cabello era morado_ - Son fundamentales para aprender artes marciales. ¿Verdad, Gackupo? – _Le preguntó girándose para mirarlo al rostro, con una leve sonrisa burlona.

_- ¿Qué? Ehh… sí, claro Lu. _

Ambos salieron del edificio, dejando a los hermanos completamente solos y sin manera alguna de defenderse ante el último pedido de Megurine, sólo siendo alumbrados con una delicada luz lista para ser apagada por ellos, apenas partieran en dirección a casa.

_- ¿Sabes, Mikuo? – _Le dijo mientras caminaban por las calles pobremente iluminadas, en un cómodo silencio.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- He llegado a la conclusión de que la maestra está loca por ti._

_

* * *

__*= Lo de comediante era broma, pero me gustaría probar si sirvo para esto del humor, al menos puedo sacarles una sonrisita, o en caso contrario les otorgo el permiso de burlarse de mí. Cansada de tanto romance aquí y allá, quise hacer algo para variar un poco el parlamento. No creo que el fic sea muy largo, pero tampoco tengo claro cómo será su continuación. _

_¿Soy sólo yo o hace falta más de estos cuatro en el fandom? Luka, Gackupo, Miku & Mikuo. No es por nada, pero a mí se me hacen muy geniales, je. Tal vez meta a Lily, ya saben… La rubia que se parece un poco a Lukita. Claro, para eso, tengo que saber un poco sobre su personalidad, información que aún no he podido conseguir. Tengo los datos oficiales y unas fotos para darme una idea, pero eso es todo. _

_Y no… ya no pido un determinado número de reviews :) Claro, con eso no me refiero a que terminen de leer y cierren la ventanita, je. _

_Los quince me han sentado bien, aunque deba decirlo yo misma, me siento un poco diferente, pero de alguna manera sigo siendo enteramente yo. _

_Estoy trabajando en la continuación de Just Feel Better.  
_


End file.
